A multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) system has been widely known as a background art in this technical field. The MIMO system is a technique for separating transmission signals by transmitting/receiving signals from/by a plurality of antennae. As a signal demodulation method in the MIMO communication system, successive interference cancelation (SIC) has been known.
For example, NPL 1 discloses a technique in which a first transmission signal is demodulated and decoded from a reception signal and a reception signal replica of the first transmission signal is generated from the decoding result and the reception signal replica is canceled from the reception signal so that a spatial multiplexed second transmission signal and signals after that are demodulated with high accuracy.
Also, NPL 2 discloses a technique called bell labs layered space-time (BLAST). In the BLAST, a transmission side sequentially performs transmission while cyclically switching transmission antennae and a reception side demodulates a signal transmitted from a first antenna and a replica of the signal transmitted from the first antenna is generated based on the demodulation result and the replica is canceled from the reception signal. Accordingly, a signal transmitted from a second antenna and signals after that are demodulated with high accuracy.